Breaking Black
by Whiteface Spades
Summary: Allen is being consumed by the Musician. Is there anything that Lavi can do to stop it? Can he remain a Bookman and protect Allen? DON'T LIKE LAVEN, DON'T READ! Rated M for language and yaoi. SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES! TT TT
1. Regarding Red

_((A/N: This is my first -man fanfiction. It is based loosely on clips from roleplays that I am involved in that I have found some commonality in. Main pairing is __**Lavi x Allen**__, but I may toss in some slight one-sided Tyki x Allen (one-sided love from Tyki) or Allen x Lenalee (one-sided love from Lenalee). Please be gentle when reviewing…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any of the characters, Katsura Hoshino is the genius behind all that stuff._

_Now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Whiteface Spades' newest circus act: Breaking Black.))_

**Chapter One: Regarding Red**

_"When you look at me, what do you see?"_

The question had been a simple one, yet the redheaded exorcist could not find an intelligent answer. He had done nothing but stare blankly at the very flustered-looking Allen Walker in front of him. He had done nothing but turn and walk away, shutting the younger exorcist out of his mind. He had done nothing but try to piece together the floating pieces of Allen's question.

But nothing in the world, nothing he had witnessed in his forty-eight previous aliases had hurt him as much as the silence that hung in the air between them. Allen had done nothing, just like he had done earlier, but watch him walk away and listen to the echo of his footsteps in the abandoned hallway.

------

_ 'What __**do**__ I see?'_ Lavi sighed heavily and pushed the headband up on his forehead, his tired green eye looking lazily up at the dark sky. A few scattered clouds broke the deep navy abyss into little puzzle pieces which hung over his head like the pieces of Allen's awkward question. The stars that remained above him were now fading back into the endless sky, receding like the tides of the ocean that Lavi longed to visit. The dawn was coming, tinting the clouds with a warm sunrise that greeted the Bookman-to-be happily, as though God was trying to make him smile.

That day, that question, seemed so far away now. It had been weeks since Lavi had seen the white-haired exorcist, who had been called away on a long mission to Canada, but that darned question still clung to the redhead's exhausted mind.

What did he see? He hadn't ever thought about that. He always saw Allen as just…Allen, nothing more and nothing less. Lavi furrowed his brows as he thought hard about this. Why would Allen feel compelled to ask a question like that? Was he struggling with his identity? No, that couldn't be right; if everyone in the Black Order knew the name 'Allen Walker,' then he must know it as well. Lavi's brows furrowed even further, and his lips twisted down in a frustrated frown. Why indeed was the silver-eyed critical asking him questions like "When you look at me, what do you see?", and why was he thinking so hard about the matter? As a Bookman, little things like this should not matter; he was taught to look at things in an unbiased manner, but try as he may, this was one thing that he waffled on ever since it had been posed to him.

So now…did it matter to him?

Lavi grimaced. He had no one to talk to about the silver-eyed exorcist, no one to visit to get advice about the issue, and no one to help him put together the pieces of Allen's question. If Bookman knew he was out here thinking so hard about something so pointless, he would almost certainly be hanged. Not only was it stupid of him to be concentrating on Allen Walker at the moment, but it was roughly four-thirty in the morning on a Sunday and Lavi hadn't gotten any sleep. This would set him back on his reading and translating, to be certain…

Footfalls on the grass snapped the redhead out of his fearful stupor. Worried that Bookman had found him, he tried to quiet his breathing and stay as still as possible to avoid being seen. This presence had to be Bookman, right? No one else in the Order got up this early…well, Kanda did, but he would just sit somewhere and meditate without a care about the activities around him. Lavi's single eye narrowed; was there a chance that he was wrong?

As if God was answering his prayers, Lavi found himself looking up at a familiar face. Like karma coming back to bite him, the person who had found him was none other than the one he had been thinking about for the past month. Allen Walker's silver eyes stared intently down at him as though they were looking into his very core, trying to look into his soul and read his encrypted emotions. His lips were parted slightly in a childish manner, and his white hair framed his pale face like the halo of light glows around the moon. He seemed so fake, so otherworldly that the redhead had to reach up and touch him to know that he was real. His calloused fingers brushed through a strand of the young exorcist's hair, and he shivered at the softness that enveloped his shot senses. This action must not have been so alien to Allen, who just stared down at him with his tired eyes. To Lavi, it was like staring up at the moon on a midsummer's night, and he relished the feeling for a moment or two.

"Allen-kun!" Lavi finally breathed, releasing all of his pent-up breath in a sigh of relief. Startled as he was to see the younger exorcist, he was very thankful that he wasn't looking up into the livid face of his mentor. His hand continued absentmindedly toying with the smooth strands of Allen's white hair, the calm feeling they brought washing over him like soft ocean waves that lapped against sandy shores.

"Hi," Allen spoke softly, a small smile pulling up the corners of his pale lips. "It's early. Why are you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Lavi groaned, placing his free hand under his head and sighing again. "You just got back, eh? How did the mission go?"

"Badly," Allen knelt in the grass at the redhead's side, his cheek brushing against Lavi's fingertips when he moved. The redhead mentally jumped at the unexpected contact, light though it was. "We retrieved the Innocence, but my finders were badly wounded. They had to stay back at the North America branch for medical help." Allen continued on and on, explaining the tall and short of his mission. Lavi gave the occasional soft hum of acknowledgment, but found himself unable to speak because he was so enraptured by the exorcist looking down at him. His mind was practically swimming in the soothing feeling surrounding him, this feeling that was totally _**Allen**_. He drank in the sight of the silver-eyed exorcist, watching his lips move but not hearing what they were saying. He loved the way the rising sun faintly touched Allen's pale skin and white hair, tinting them a warm red color that made him look more alive than ever. His gaze strayed up to Allen's expressive eyes; they were the only windows into his tormented soul, mirrors that reflected his every feeling. There was nothing in them now…Allen must have figured out how to mask his feelings after he became a critical. Or was it that he wasn't feeling anything right now? This was another one of those moments in life when Lavi wished he could use _both _eyes rather than just one; Allen was so…so…so _what?_ What was the word for it, the word that would encapsulate all that was racing around Lavi's mind?

The white-haired exorcist cocked his head to one side in a curious manner, silver eyes blinking down at him with a deliberate slowness that Lavi found to be incredibly sexy (_'There it is!'_ Lavi mentally high-fived himself). "Hey…are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Lavi gave himself an inward shake, trying to pull some response out of his dizzied mind. "Yeah, Allen. I'm just thinking." Allen's head tilted further to the left, exposing the dark pentacle etched into his forehead.

"What about?"

"You asked me something a few weeks ago," Lavi murmured hesitantly. "You asked me what I see when I look at you." Allen flinched and averted his gaze to Lavi's right, his intense eyes narrowing in a hurt manner.

"…oh. That."

"Yeah," Lavi scratched the back of his head with the had he was laying on before continuing, "Well…I've finally come up with an answer." Allen did not look him in the eye. The Bookman-to-be narrowed his single eye before cupping the white-haired exorcist's cheek and forcing their eyes to meet. "Will ya at least hear me out, Allen?"

It was Allen's turn to feel strange. He nodded weakly, and the redhead smiled before he began explaining that he had been thinking about the question every day since they had parted. But what he was saying had little impact on Allen; he had shut out all of Lavi's words, only catching the occasional string that had some meaning to him, because his gaze was focused on his partner's beautiful eye. The silvery exorcist was paralyzed by the stern honesty in Lavi's single green eye, the raw emotion of it stopping all time moving forward around them. The care that was attached to Lavi's words was not lost on him, and it tugged at his fraying heartstrings like he used to tug on Mana's hand. He trembled as the comforting feeling of Lavi's words wrapped around his aching heart, evicting a bit of the pain that lived there. The aura around them was so…relaxing. It actually felt like Lavi _cared. _Shamefultears came to Allen's eyes, and he leaned into Lavi's touch in an attempt to heal more of his damaged soul. His trembling hands rested upon Lavi's as he tried to reassure himself of the reality of the Bookman's heart.

"…so, to sum it up, I've always seen you as you, Allen-kun." Lavi concluded, beaming as a small laugh slipped past his lips. "You are who you are, who the history books will rant about: the one Hevlaska prophesied as the--" he was cut off by the sound of sobbing. He blinked, confused. "Allen?" the Bookman-to-be slowly lifted his head to look at the other exorcist. Allen was crying softly into the hand upon his cheek, and his slim body was being wracked by stifled sobs of relief. Seeing this made Lavi immediately pull himself into a sitting position and rest his other hand on the side of Allen's neck. "Allen-kun? You gonna be okay? Did I say something wrong?" Allen shook his head weakly, clutching onto Lavi's hand more tightly. The redhead hesitantly scooted closer to the distressed exorcist and rested his forehead against his left shoulder comfortingly, like a dog would do to its master.

"I'm here, Allen. Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay."

Those words, so softly spoken, so honest and clear, only made Allen's tears flow more quickly and his sobs reach an almost hysterical level. He relocated his shaking grip onto the redhead's shoulders, clutching the fabric of Lavi's jacket in his trembling hands as though Lavi would fade away into nothing if he didn't. His face came to rest against the redhead's right shoulder as Lavi curled his arms around his middle, holding him close in a warm hug. Lavi blinked, feeling extremely confused. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Allen spoke, his soft voice, breaking with sobs, muffled by the fabric of his jacket.

"Th-thank you…" he mumbled, giving a pitiful sniff as he nuzzled his way further into the redhead's uniform. "I d-did not mean t-to frighten you by…letting this out all of the s-sudden…it's just that…" He pulled away and looked up into Lavi's eye, searching him for forgiveness, "…I'm r-really relieved to h-hear that from you…that you s-see me for who I am. But it isn't just that…" He smiled weakly and wiped his face on the back of his sleeve, "…I feel lonely…no one really treats me the same as they used to because I'm a critical now…" Lavi gave a lopsided grin and ruffled Allen's hair.

"It doesn't matter to me if you're a critical or not, Allen-kun~" he laughed. Allen's smile grew slightly, and he lowered his face back to Lavi's shoulder.

So Lavi _could_ care.

"There's something else, Lavi…" Lavi blinked down at him, his smile turning down at the corners a bit. "I'm…I feel like I'm falling…all the time," tears sprang back into Allen's eyes as he spoke, but he tried hard not to show them. "I think I'm becoming the Musician…"

_((A/N: Sorry about the stupid ending. I don't like it at all, but I couldn't figure out any other way to end it. :x Please review. I can revise this as many times as I need to. If I get enough reviews, I should have another chapter up within the week. :D Many thanks for reading!))_


	2. Observing Orange

_((A/N: Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I apologize if my chapters are slow in coming; I am in a Creative Writing class which requires a lot of stories, so I haven been busy working on those rather than publishing something else for FanFiction. But without further delay, I give you the second chapter of Breaking Black. WARNING: this chapter contains tired, weakish Allen and gentle Laven.))_

**Chapter Two: Observing Orange (AKA: A Kiss Sealed Up In A Book)**

_He was standing in a dark room, alone, with an empty feeling in his heart. He felt sick; his knees were weak. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head violently, trying desperately to rid his mind of that haunting melody that was whirling around within him. It felt like he was falling, falling deeper into the black-and-white of the world that Mana had created in his head, falling into the curse that marked him as a target for akuma and exorcist alike, falling into his stepfather's grave and the Hell that lay beneath it. There was pain, too; there was never pain that came with the music, at least not pain like this, which was eating away at his head, blocking out his memories of Mana, of the circus, and of that naive little boy that he used to be. He was still falling into nothingness, and it felt like he wouldn't come out of it._

"_Allen…" A voice, so familiar, spoke his name, calming his nausea and bringing him back to a semi-normal state of mind. "Allen…?" A light began to form above his head, just close enough that he could reach it if he jumped._

_"Lavi..." he reached a hand up towards the light, forcing his feet to jump to reach it. But dark hands leaped from the shadows, wrapping around him and pulling him back down into the Hell he'd just come from._

_"Allen..."_

_"Lavi!"_

_"Allen...!" Two voices now, two voices crying out to him, one from the light, the other from the darkness below him._

"_Lavi! Mana, __**help me**__!"_

------

"Mana...!" Allen sat bolt upright in his bed, silvery eyes wide with fear. He panted heavily as he struggled to catch his breath, clutching at his chest with his left hand as though he could stop the frantic beating of his heart. Where was he? He looked around wildly, taking his surroundings with wide eyes. The sunlight could not penetrate the headquarter's heavy walls, but he could tell that it was morning; after all, he could smell Jerry's delicious cooking wafting up to his room from the kitchen.

But he didn't want to eat any of it.

"What a nightmare..." he groaned, collapsing back against his coat pillow and resting the back of his right hand over his eyes. "I feel sick..." Tears were biting at his eyes, threatening to spill over and wet his cheeks, but he held them back by biting his lower lip (hard enough that he drew blood) and taking deeper breaths. After a moment he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bench, feeling for the floor beneath his boots. He got unsteadily to his feet, clutching his head with his right hand. He'd _rested_, sure, but that didn't mean that he had _slept_. His whole body felt absolutely exhausted and sore, stiffness making his joints creak with every motion; he felt years older than he was.

Allen wiped the blood off of his lips and sniffed pitifully; he was acting like such a child, and this made him ashamed. He hadn't cried in a long time, but every morning he woke up feeling like that little kid with no family again, the hopeless feeling that he'd felt after he destroyed Mana all those years ago. The silver-eyed exorcist laughed sadly and slipped his coat back on, zipping up the intricate, spiral-shaped zipper on his left arm as he made his way to the cafeteria. He plopped down at a table and rested his head on it, letting his tired eyes close once more.

Damn it all, he was still tired.

------

Lavi gave a long yawn as he entered the cafeteria. Sleep still clung to his exhausted eye, collecting in small tears that rested on his eyelashes. He shouldn't have been up so early this morning; he and Allen had finally decided to come inside around 6 o'clock, and he had slept for only a few hours before the sun bade him to awaken. He yawned again before tiredly making his way over to a secluded table at the far end of the room. A table, he noticed, that Allen Walker was sitting at.

He wiped the tears of sleep away from his eye with his sleeve as he studied the exhausted bean sprout. What was the meaning behind Allen's sobering words about the Musician? His eye narrowed as he ran the sentence over and over in his keen mind, which was still absolutely frazzled from thinking so hard about Allen's question. This wasn't what either of them needed right now, he reasoned, so he put on an award-winning smile and approached the younger exorcist.

"Yo, Moyashi. Did you sleep?" Allen's groan made him snort back a laugh.

"Eh...?" Allen raised his head slowly, looking up at Lavi with sleepy eyes. "I'm no Moyashi…'m Allen…" he groaned softly and lowered his head back onto the table; a pulsing pain in his head was interrupting his thought processes. He would have come up with a more intelligent answer for Lavi if he wasn't so tired and achy. Be that as it was, he could feel Kanda's frustrated, cold aura poking at him with Mugen as the other exorcist entered the cafeteria. Grrr, not Kanda. Not now. He sighed wearily as Lavi patted his head.

A happy feeling filled his heart, a feeling he knew. This feeling, like a warm spring day in winter, like he wasn't the only being on this earth of snow and ice, brought warmth to Allen's veins and life into his breath. A tingling blush crept up into his cheeks; dammit, why did this always happen to him? Was he that fond of Lavi? He turned his head to the side allowing himself to look at Lavi with little effort, hoping to catch the redhead's eye, but Lavi was already giving Kanda a cheerful morning greeting. Damned Kanda, stupid Kanda. Allen growled softly and clenched his hands into fists, then relaxed as he felt Lenalee sit down at their table. He raised his right hand and gave her a weak wave. "G'mornin', Lenalee-chan…" he spoke tiredly, slurring his words slightly, "...how'd you sleep...?"

"I'm great, Allen-kun," Lenalee chirped. "Komui will be happy to see you. Have you done your reports for him yet? I know you just came back from your long mission." Allen shook his head tiredly, not wanting to think about filling out any paperwork. His eyes never closed or looked at the female exorcist; they kept watching the Bookman-to-be. A small smile worked its way onto his tired face; what was he thinking? Lavi couldn't possibly care for him...not at all. That wasn't what Bookman told him to do_. 'He never lets you keep anything…' _Allen raised his left hand and rested it on the side of Lavi's shoulder, taking hold of the fabric of his jacket with his tired fingers. _'I'm so sorry…'_

Lavi chuckled low in his throat and glanced around the bustling cafeteria, ruffling Allen's smooth hair as he did so. His eye spotted Kanda and instantly lit up. Kanda was back from his mission as well?! What a Sunday this was! Lavi leaped to his feet and called, "G'morning, Yuu-chan~!!!", which earned an angry look from the Japanese exorcist, who then proceeded to avoid his gaze entirely. How like Kanda.

Kanda grumbled something cold, probably a curse in his native tongue, as he approached their table. Why was he doing this again? Probably because he did not want to have to sit with any stupid finders; if he had to endure any company, he greatly preferred said company to be exorcists. "Moyashi is back from his mission," he spoke gruffly, sitting down opposite of Lenalee and resting his chin in his hand, regarding Allen with cold eyes. "But Moyashi and Usagi are acting strange…what is the meaning of this behavior, Lenalee?"

"I don't know," Lenalee shrugged as Miranda sat down beside Kanda and whispered a soft "Good morning…" to him. "Something weird. Lavi, what is this?"

"Nothin'~" Lavi chuckled, draping his elbows over Allen's shoulders and nuzzling his way into the smaller being's hair. "Allen and I aren't in LOVE, you know~!"

Allen groaned, picking up his head and shooting Lavi a cruel glare. His cheeks were still tinted red, giving his usually pale features a brush of color that (he hoped) gave Lavi the amusement he was after. How awkward.

"Right," he mumbled, allowing his head to rest back against the table. "There's no love here." Sadness touched his voice, which was unusually quiet today to begin with, as he lowered his hand from Lavi's shoulder and brought it back to rest in his lap. Damn it all, he was exhausted. He could have fallen asleep right there if there weren't so many people around...and if sleep didn't terrify him so much.

He didn't want to be alone anymore. He absolutely dreaded it.

'_Ah, I'm an idiot,_' he thought. _'I should eat something before Lenalee-chan loses her mind over me. There can't be anything wrong, or her perfect world will come crashing down…' _he picked himself up from the table for a moment, long enough to shoot Kanda an evil look, and got in the breakfast line.

It was strange, though. All he wanted was dango, which he ordered and took back to his place beside Lenalee. A hot blush had crept up into his cheeks when Jerry commented on his appearance and lack of appetite. "You should go rest, you're not at all well if you can't eat all this food I made for you." the cook had whispered to him as he handed him the plate of dango. That was not the only source of Allen's embarrassment; everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him with stupid, open-mouthed looks of utter shock. Allen Walker not eating them out of house and home? The apocalypse must have been coming for them.

Allen smiled at Lenalee despite his flustered blush and gave her a weak hug, then looked into her eyes and nodded slowly, trying to reassure her that he was all right. He really hated to make her worry, but there was nothing he could do; after all, he felt tired, sick, and awfully weak. _'I'll sleep after this,'_ he thought. _'Maybe then she won't have to worry about me. I can lay down, at least...even if I don't sleep, that may calm the nasty feeling in my stomach…'_

Wait, what? Nasty feeling? Ugh, it was that butterflies-in-my-stomach feeling that Allen always got when he thought about Road. After her little kiss on the Ark, Allen's thoughts about her were severely muddled. Why was he feeling like this? Was it Lavi? Lenalee? No, it had to be Lavi. He groaned and rested his head beside his plate of dango, wanting nothing more than to shut the world out. Maybe he should go to the Ark...shut himself up...be alone...he covered his ears with his hands as a wave of nausea swept over him, like he'd just looked at the nastiest possible soul bound to an akuma.

'_I have to get out of here. I feel sick...I doubt I can even eat this dango…' _he raised his head again and picked up one of the skewers of dango, wishing with all of his heart that he could just eat the damned thing and show the world that he was okay. His nausea had partially subsided, so he quickly stuffed one of the balls of dango into his mouth and swallowed it, a smile coming to his lips as he mentally high-fived himself for proving himself to the people around him. Though the accomplishment was bittersweet; the ache in his heart was still there, lingering on from his dark thoughts last night and the nightmare he'd had after them.

He did not want to be alone.

"Are you all right, Moyashi?" Lavi asked, removing his arms from the white-haired exorcist's shoulders. Allen gave a weak nod; the redhead did not believe such a weak attempt. He sighed and dropped his chin onto Allen's left shoulder, tilting his head to one side to whisper, "I don't believe you. Finish that dango and meet me in the library." He pulled back and waved at Kanda, Lenalee, and Miranda before approaching Jerry and ordering a cup of green tea. As he made for the exit of the cafeteria, tea in hand, Krory walked in; Lavi's arms were instantly around him in a happy, brief hug.

When the redhead had departed, the stunned vampire exorcist made for the table and sat beside Miranda, folding his hands neatly in his lap as he exchanged greetings with his comrades. "Allen-kun is home!" Krory smiled. "What a joyous day!"

"Yes," Lenalee nodded, looking over at Allen and smiling faintly. "But it doesn't seem like he is all right." Her eyes reflected her concern; was there more going on with Allen than she was privy to?

"Has Usagi flustered him?" Kanda asked, obviously not amused by the situation. He had already talked to them too much to tolerate for one day, but now he couldn't help but be slightly intrigued at the Moyashi's predicament. "He was with Lavi when he came in this morning at six."

"You were awake that early?" Miranda asked, sipping her coffee.

"Ah, so that could be it," Krory looked down at his hands sheepishly. "Lavi is a pretty mesmerizing guy though. He is a Bookman, an omnipotent figure that the Order does not completely understand. I can see how Allen-kun would be fascinated with him."

Allen blinked, tilting his head to one side to watch Lenalee. He was sucking on an almost empty dango skewer, the only evidence that he had ever had any food this morning...save the pile of about fifty wooden sticks littering the table around him. He was obviously feeling better...he must have gone back up to get more dango about ten times during the conversation between the other exorcists. But now he was on the last one, with one small dango ball left to eat, and he didn't want it.

"Lenalee?" he asked, removing the now emptied dango skewer from his mouth. "is everything all right?" his eyes blinked up at her with confusion. He did trust her...he really did. He just didn't want to hurt her with his past, with his present...or with his imminent future, which he was on a collision-course with. That would make him so guilty...

"It's nothing, Allen-kun," Lenalee laughed. "But you had best go talk to Lavi. It sounded like he had something important to tell you."

Something in Allen's mind clicked at her words. "Ahh--!" he leaped to his feet, his exhaustion forgotten, and charged out of the cafeteria to meet Lavi. Everything was starting to fall into place for him; his dreams, his nausea, his lack of an appetite, and the warm feeling that was flooding his body. It all had to do with Lavi.

------

Lavi glanced up from the book he was reading when he heard Allen's footfalls. "Yo, Moyashi~" he smiled up at the messy-haired exorcist, patting the empty place beside him on the couch. "Sit. Let's talk." Allen did as he was instructed, then looked up at the redheaded Bookman-to-be with curious eyes.

"Sure, Lavi. Let's talk."

Lavi looked, in short, great. Allen looked his comrade from head to toe, taking in everything from his laid-back posture to his sparkling green eye. The younger exorcist found himself idolizing Lavi's fluffy orange hair, so warm and perfect. A smile came to his lips as he reached up to brush a strand away from his comrade's eye; Lavi chuckled quietly at this and gave him a smile of thanks. Allen's fingertips strayed down the side of Lavi's face and came to rest on his cheek. Never before had he felt something so…alive; his heart gave a small leap when Lavi leaned into his touch, his single eye closing contently.

"Mmm…Allen-kun…" Lavi leaned forward, resting his free hand on Allen's scarred cheek and brushing the pad of his thumb over the rough skin there. Allen closed his eye at the contact, uncertain what the redhead was getting at. It was all too clear, however, when Lavi pulled him forward just enough that their noses brushed together. Allen pulled away, frightened by the contact, but the redhead's hand slid back into his hair and pulled him forward even further, close enough that he could feel Lavi's breath on his lips. Allen was paralyzed, mesmerized by the sensation tickling his untouched lips; Was Lavi serious about this?

Lavi never lived by the phrase 'now or never,' but he couldn't pass up this chance. Slowly, carefully, he leaned in to connect their lips in a gentle kiss.

_((A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. This chapter was just getting too long. The next chapter may have a lemon in it, since the title will have the color yellow in it. If you would like to help me with my chapter titles, just put your ideas in your review! It is much appreciated! Thanks for reading my work, devoted readers~!_

_--W.S.))_


	3. Shaping Sunshine

_((A/N: Again, I am sorry about the delay. School is getting tougher, so I have less and less time to publish more chapters. But I wrote this listening to 'Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo' THE WHOLE TIME. D: I am so depressed that it isn't even funny. I can't believe that I was even able to write this…well, here it is for your enjoyment! Please note that it is not as gay as the title would imply…I just needed a nice verb to do with an adjective for yellow._

_Disclaimer: Whiteface Spades does not own DGM. Of course not! This chapter is exactly why Whiteface Spades should never read another manga!_

_**WARNING: **__M FOR SENSUAL THEMES. Allen wants to get in Lavi's pants. :D))_

**Chapter Three: Shaping Sunshine**

The kiss was simple and innocent, as though Lavi was aware that it was Allen's first. The younger exorcist did little more than sit there, shocked and wide-eyed. Their contact did not last long enough to register much further than that, however, and Lavi soon pulled back to look at what he'd done to Allen. He chuckled and arched an eyebrow at the white-haired one's stunned expression and heated blush, then removed his hand from Allen's hair and rested it behind his head.

"Like that, Moyashi?" the redhead asked, a mischievous twinkle in his green eye.

Allen spluttered out a few incoherent sounds before finding his voice. "…what…was that…?"

"That is what most people call a kiss, Allen-kun," Lavi explained. "What, has no one given you the 'Birds and the Bees' talk?" Allen's blush became even more intense at this. A laugh slipped past Lavi's lips. "Shall I tell you all about it, then?"

"N-no, that is…not necessary," Allen tried to recompose himself, but failed miserably when he looked back up at Lavi. He studied the redhead for a moment, and his flush returned with a vengeance when he found his gaze drawn to Lavi's lips; they were still slightly moist from the kiss. His heart gave a painful throb; the connection forged between them in that single, stupid touching of lips was probably unbreakable. Curses. He was angry at the Bookman-to-be for making him feel so strange, so…desired. But if Lavi wanted him, why was he so hesitant to give himself up? Why steel his heart away like this? Why give in to the painful loneliness that came with the Order's suspicions and Mana's curse? Why indeed? Lavi would never hurt him; he knew this from their battle against Road in the Ark. Not only that, but… (Allen hesitated as the thought came to mind) he trusted Lavi. They were best friends. Now they could not go back to those innocent times, the many hours wasted doing things like bugging the hell out of Kanda or playing tricks on the old Bookman and stupid Komui; the days of 'just friends' had ended the moment their lips touched.

So why was Allen trying to go back?

Abandoning all of his remaining rationale, Allen cautiously (and with many looks around him to ensure their complete solitude) moved closer to his fiery comrade and leaned up to look him in the eye. "I want more…"

"As you wish, Moyashi~" Lavi cupped the younger exorcist's cheeks and pulled him up to connect their lips once more. Allen took the kiss properly this time, closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles as one of Lavi's arms wound around his waist to support him.

How this must look from another's eyes; here was Allen Walker, one of the strongest exorcists in the Order's arsenal, kneeling between Lavi's legs, submitting to an absolutely forbidden display of affection. Something in the back of Allen's mind prayed that they were in a secluded enough location…and that their comrades would not come looking for them.

The raw emotion in Lavi's kiss made Allen's head spin. Just the notion, the _feeling _of Lavi's lips moving against his own drove him to deepen the kiss. The smaller exorcist slipped his hands up into his comrade's hair and gave a gentle tug, urging the redhead to do more; what he wanted above anything else was _more_ of the heat and passion that the Bookman-in-training was putting into him. He'd never felt anything like this before…ever. Before he knew what was happening, Lavi stood up from the couch, pulling him up in the process, and parted just long enough to whisper, "We can't continue this here, Moyashi…"

"I know…" Allen's soft reply was stifled by another urgent pressing of Lavi's lips against his own. The redhead gently pulled back after a few more moments, smiling before he began to lead his partner by the hand and pull him away to something that Allen was certain he would not forget.

------

How they got to Allen's room without being seen or heard was a miracle; after all, they had done a bit less walking and a lot more kissing and touching than Lavi had planned. They were both breathless by the time they had reached Allen's dark abode, and after the door was shut Lavi immediately pressed the smaller exorcist against it. Allen roughly pulled at his hair, yanking the redhead down for another passionate kiss. A moan slipped between their lips, but neither of them was sure who it was from; Lavi assumed it was Allen because of his inexperience. As a Bookman, he was not allowed to love…but he was allowed to have casual sex (thank God!) and be an almost-normal eighteen year-old.

But being with Allen was anything _but _normal.

"Lavi…" Allen gave a small moan and tugged on Lavi's hair as they separated. The redhead grinned and slowly began unzipping Allen's uniform jacket, pushing it away from his partner's shoulders and eventually sending it, rejected, into a corner. As he began work on the smaller one's dress shirt, a softly-breathed phrase from Allen slowed his advance: "Please…this is so unfair…"

"'Unfair'?" Lavi cocked his head to one side, casually leaning down to brush the tip of his nose against Allen's exposed neck. "You asked for this, Moyashi. Do you want me to stop? I…" he hesitated, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, "…I don't think I _can_ stop now, Allen."

"No no, don't stop…!" Allen shook his head, gasping slightly as Lavi began kissing down his neck. "…I just…I'm losing all my clothes, and you've still got everything…on you…a-and my name's Allen…!" The last few words of his sentence shook with each brush of the redhead's tongue against his skin; by now he was trying desperately not to collapse at his partner's feet. Pleasure was overwhelming his senses, dashing every rational thought in his head to pieces like shards from a broken mirror. Even though he couldn't see Lavi in the darkness of his room, the light from the sunshine that this pleasure created was enough to give him a much more detailed picture of the redheaded Bookman-to-be than any flickering flame could manage to produce. Who knew that pleasure was really yellow?

"What do you want me to do to make it…'fair' for you, Moyashi?" the redhead replied quietly, brushing his lips over Allen's collarbone. Allen leaned his head back against the door with a soft thump, reveling in the yellow sparks dancing behind his closed eyelids that burst into millions of new colors with every touch of Lavi's skin against his. God, if he had to die…this would be his heaven. A sharp pain in his neck made him yelp quietly, and he opened his eyes to find that Lavi had given him a playful bite. The redhead looked up at him deviously before standing up to his full height and leaning down to whisper into his partner's ear, "…tell me what you want…Allen…"

"…you…your clothes off…now…"

_((I know I promised you a lemon…but this was getting too long. I swear to you that I will have the next chapter up in the next few days! I'm on a roll! Many thanks to my reviewers and those who favorited this story! Oh, and many more thanks go out to my RW friends. You guys gave me more ideas for this whole story than you know. If I could write a story about our exploits together, it would be too long for FanFiction to handle. Thanks._

_--W.S.))_


	4. Embracing Emeralds

_((A/N: As promised, here is the new chapter. Sorry about the slowness of my writing…I, ah, am getting rather overwhelmed by school; I got a five-hundred point project for English the other day that is also my final for the class. :x And I have a Creative Writing portfolio due at the end of the year that has to have five fiction works that are at least fourteen pages long double-spaced. *shot* But I will work on this as much as possible. Oh, one of my tales for creative writing will eventually be posted here, as it is a DGM fanfic. I was surprised that the teacher took it; she counted it as a parody! *laughs* Anyway, I shall publish it as a one-shot here in a few days under the title of 'Winter Stamp (AKA: DGM for n00bs)'._

_But enough cordiality. Here I give you chapter four: Embracing Emeralds.))_

**Chapter 4: Embracing Emeralds**

Lavi's response to Allen's words was a low, weak groan. The silver-haired exorcist gave him a small smile before pulling his face down and pressing it into the crook of his neck, leaning his head back against the door as the redhead began teasing his sensitive skin. A soft mean slipped through Allen's lips as Lavi mouthed his way up his neck, placing small licks and nips between those hot kisses. When the ginger-haired Bookman-to-be reached his partner's ear he began whispering sweet nothings, dirty phrases, and comforting clichés to him, deft fingers working down the buttons of his dress shirt. He left Allen's neck ribbon untouched, however; he had more devious plans for it.

"La-Lavi…" Allen groaned, those sweetly-spoken words finding little ground in his one-track, teenaged mind. His trembling hands shoved Lavi's warm orange scarf onto the floor and hastily pulled down the zipper of his uniform coat, eager to get at what lay beneath. Lavi impatiently shrugged off the hot coat and tossed it into the corner beside Allen's, then immediately resumed his work, lowering his lips back to Allen's neck.

"I want you, Allen…" the redhead whispered, his voice husky and low, the sound sending a shock straight from Allen's core to a very uncomfortable place between his legs. The white-haired exorcist gave a pained whimper and clutched at Lavi's black shirt, holding the Bookman-to-be closer as he began sucking at an especially sensitive spot on his neck.

"Lavi…please…" Allen whimpered, curling his legs around the redhead's waist as Lavi dragged him away from the door.

"Please what, Allen?" Lavi pulled back from Allen's neck just long enough to get his bearings, guiding them to the bed and gently pushing the younger exorcist down on it.

"…w-well…" Allen hesitated, releasing the ginger-haired exorcist when he felt the bed beneath him. As if the situation wasn't embarrassing enough; here he was, flushed and needy, wanting the other exorcist around him, _within_ him, desiring the unknown pleasure that was bound to come, and yet he did not know how to show it. He bit his lip and gazed up at his partner, desperately trying to communicate his feelings to him in as few words as possible: "I…don't know."

_'Allen, you utter and total sexual failure…! Get a hold of yourself! What is it that you want? What is--?'_

_**'The pleasure,'**_ a voice whispered, halting all of Allen's thoughts in their tracks. _**'The knowledge of something unknown, something taboo…something dirty and unexpected that you, the gentleman that you are, would never do…Allen Walker…'**_ A shiver tore up Allen's spine as a startled gasp slipped from his lips. What? Who--?

"The Fourteenth…?"

"What?" Lavi narrowed his eye and gently cupped Allen's cheek. "Is everything okay, Allen…? Want me to stop…?" Allen, though he was dying on the inside, smiled up at his partner and tugged on his red hair, pulling him down for another passionate kiss. Lavi chuckled and received the kiss, lowering himself onto the bed beside his partner and gently taking his waist as though they were about to dance…as though they were long-time lovers who were comfortable with each other's bodies. Allen gave a small sigh and allowed his eyes to slide shut, reveling in the warm feeling that was bubbling up in his chest and driving away the cold sounds of the Noah's voice in his head. Even though the chill from his possessor's words was gone, the white-haired critical could still see the murky figure of the Fourteenth in his mind's eye, could still hear his melody whirling around the room comprised of his innocent thoughts. Regardless, he had to lie to Lavi, had to continue with this intense passion…if he gave up now, if he spilled his guts about the Fourteenth, then there was a chance that he and Lavi could never be like this again. Allen was not about to let Lavi leave him feeling empty and alone.

"I'm fine…" the white-haired exorcist whispered against his partner's lips. "Please don't stop…" Lavi smiled and straddled the younger one's waist, his single eye glittering deviously.

"Sure thing, Moyashi~"

_'Am I being too gung-ho about this?'_ Lavi thought as he removed the ribbon from around Allen's neck. A grin came to his slightly reddened lips, making Allen shiver, which gave the redhead the chance to remove his dress shirt and throw it into a corner. Here he paused, studying the pale exorcist beneath him with a certain hunger. _'Eh…I can't stop now, regardless of how courageous I really feel. I doubt I'll get another chance like this one, and I don't think I'd be able to start something like this without being killed by the old man…' _Something inside of him snapped; damn him to hell for giving into desires that are forbidden, he wanted Allen _now._

"So then, Moyashi…" The ginger-haired boy swiftly bound his partner's hands together and pressed them into the pillow above his head, "…know what comes next?"

"Wh-what…?" Allen asked breathlessly, his voice breaking from straining to be quiet. Lavi grinned and leaned down to flick his tongue over the shell of Allen's ear, eliciting a sweet moan from the paler exorcist.

"I tease you…then I take you…" The redhead's free hand flitted over Allen's pale chest, fingertips carelessly, innocently, brushing against one of his nipples. Allen gasped and arched his back, forcing their hips together and making them both moan.

"Lavi…" the white-haired critical groaned, struggling weakly against the hand holding his arms above his head. Lavi released him with a twinkle in his eye; his partner had some fire in him after all. Allen stared intensely up at him, then slid his bound arms over the redhead's head and fervently pulled him down for another hot kiss.

"Allen…" Lavi hissed between their lips, sliding his hands down the other exorcist's back and letting his fingertips brush over his ass. Allen shivered at the touch, curling his arms tighter around the redhead's neck and timidly pressing their hips closer together. Taking the hint, Lavi gently began to thrust against his partner, keeping his pace even and slow. Allen moaned loudly and clutched at his partner's shirt, then, after a moment of this awful teasing, took the fabric in his bound hands and forcefully yanked the article of clothing up over Lavi's head and tossed it off of the bed. Screw decency. Especially now that one of Lavi's hands had managed to slide between their moving hips and brush against his cock, making him whimper with need.

"Nnn…Lavi…m-more…" The redhead groaned softly in reply, gripping Allen's ass with his free hand and squeezing his cock with the other. The white-haired exorcist moaned loudly, pressing himself further forward into his partner's hand and rocking their hips together with more force. The pleasure that crept into Lavi's senses from this action was making his head spin; he wanted more, so much more. Even slight touching like this was enough to make him hard and needy, and apparently Allen was just as wanting; he was breathless and flushed, his eyes half-lidded and glassy from the rapture clouding his senses. The notion of feeling Lavi inside him was creating a hot knot of desire behind Allen's bellybutton, making him writhe beneath his partner as he tried to release this pent-up heat and pressure. He slid his hands up into Lavi's hair and began tugging on it in rhythm with their moving hips, gasping out his partner's name with every thrust.

"I want you, Allen…" the redhead purred, giving Allen's ass a tight squeeze and leaning down to suck at his exposed neck. Allen gasped and pushed their hips even more tightly together, eliciting a desperate moan from Lavi, who had just about had enough with this prick-teasing and indecent foreplay. To hell with Bookman's mantra about never allowing oneself to love, to want, to need; the hot desire hazing over his already depleted vision made him see nothing but Allen Walker, the boy who would destroy time. And damn…did he look a helluva lot better like this than with all that stuffy clothing on.

"Oh, God…!" Allen gasped, his breaths hitching as Lavi's tongue swirled around his right nipple. "Lavi, please--!" His grip on Lavi's hair tightened, and his partner (again) took the hint, closing his lips around that nub of flesh and gently sucking on it. Allen, driven nearly mad from teasing, wrapped his legs around Lavi's waist and tossed his head back further into the comfortable pillows scattered beneath him, a heated moan passing his swollen lips. A devilish, wild grin spread across Lavi's face as he made quick work of the belt strapped around Allen's waist, tossing it (along with the pants attached to it) off into the darkness.

"La--ahh!" Allen's calling of his partner's name was stifled by a sharp gasp when the redhead took hold of his dick again. Lavi chuckled softly and removed his lips from Allen's chest, sliding back between the boy's legs and hooking the waistband of his boxers with his thumb.

"So, Moyashi--" The redhead swiftly slid the article of clothing off and tossed it away, the smile on his lips glowing with pride at the sight of Allen's painful hard-on, "--I guess you aren't really that much of a bean after all, eh?"

"Sh-shut up!" Allen quipped, raising his face to glare at the giggling Bookman-to-be.

"Know what you want from me now?" Lavi questioned, ghosting the tip of his thumb over his partner's head. Allen moaned loudly, dropping his head back onto the bed and straining his wrists against the ribbon that bound him. Without waiting for a reply, Lavi lowered his head and gave the other exorcist's cock a slow lick, delighting in the desperate sounds that passed his lips.

"For the love of God, Lavi!" Allen cried. "I want you to take me!" Lavi gave a small laugh before taking his partner's cock into his mouth. Allen gave an unbridled moan, his bound hands finding the window bars behind his bed to grip onto. The ginger exorcist had to curl his arms around Allen's hips to stop his desperate thrusts, lest the younger exorcist would choke him when he came. This thought made Lavi pause; it _was _Allen's first time. Maybe he shouldn't make him cum too many times during one session? Cruel as it would be to leave him hard and desperate after a much-needed, much-wanted blowjob…Lavi grinned and gently pulled his lips away from Allen's dick, glancing up at his flushed and panting partner.

"Hey…" he cupped Allen's cheek and flashed him an award-winning smile. "…y'know something…? You're really beautiful like this…"

Allen could not find his voice to answer.

------

Kanda gave a small yawn as he made his way back to his bedroom. The cafeteria had gotten too noisy and busy for his tastes, so he had elected to retreat to his room and mediate until lunch rolled around. Stupid annoying finders…crowding him out…he growled softly and clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"Hah…!" Kanda's keen ears picked up a very distressed sound from the room that he was approaching. Frowning more than usual, the Japanese exorcist quietly crept up to the heavy wooden door and leaned beside it, listening for other sounds that might clue him into what was going on within the confines of that hellish place.

That room, after all, was the home of Allen Walker.

"Ah…! Ah, God…!"

Kanda made a face and gave the door a punch. "Oi! Whatever you're doing in there, Moyashi, I'd tone it down!"

There was a faint pause, the silence in which was deafening. "…okay, Yuu!" came Lavi's reply. Kanda snorted and began to walk away, then paused and looked back at the door.

"…Usagi? What the hell--?" Kanda shook his head, disgusted, and hurried away to his own room, not wanting any of the nastiness that could have been seeping out from beneath the door to that cursed room.

------

"He's right, Moyashi…" Lavi panted, lowering his lips to Allen's ear as he adjusted his tight grip on his bound wrists. "If you're too loud, other people may know what's going on…we could get caught…"

"G-Gee, should have thought of that before you solicited me for sex, huh?!" Allen wailed, "Oh, please…please move, Lavi! **Move!**" Lavi quickly pulled his hips back, pausing to give Allen a chaste kiss, then slammed back against his partner's ass, making him gasp and struggle more fervently against the fabric binding his hands together. The Bookman-to-be began to pace his thrusts, keeping them slow and even to avoid causing his partner too much pain. Allen writhed beneath the redhead, biting his lip and whimpering softly each time Lavi thrust into him. Tears threatened to flood onto his cheeks as he gripped the redhead's hands, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain shooting into his nerves with every driving thrust of Lavi's hips against him.

"Gah, Allen…" the ginger-haired exorcist groaned. "Y-You're really tight…" Allen whimpered softly in reply, blinking open his tear-filled eyes and looking deep into his partner's gaze.

Then it hit him. Lavi's thrusts had reached that ball of nerves inside of him, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his veins and dancing across his line of vision. He gave a low moan and tossed his head back, pushing his hips back against Lavi's to deepen his thrusts.

"Lavi…!" Allen didn't really have time to think much at this point; Lavi kissed him when they came, and the warm, wet feeling between his thighs sent shivers tearing up his spine. The redhead collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, eye glazed over with lust and fading ecstasy. Allen gazed longingly back, his half-lidded eyes staring through that emerald orb and into his partner's soul, where his own spirit found itself wrapped up in a warmth that he had not known until this moment.

"Allen…"

It wasn't the sex. It wasn't the passion. It was the feeling that Allen wasn't alone anymore. This person, Lavi, his comrade, his friend, cared about him in a way that no one else did, that no one else could possibly do. Regardless of his curse, of the Noah taking control of his mind, Lavi would be there for him.

"I--"

"Don't…" Lavi's voice was commanding, even though he was breathless. The redhead raised a hand to untie Allen's wrists, and the paler exorcist immediately slid his arms around his partner and held him closer. Lavi lowered his face to Allen's shoulder and whispered, "Please don't…say anything…"

Allen smiled. The passion that burned in his soul continued to warm him, lulling him into welcomed sleep beneath the other exorcist. Lavi sighed heavily, guilty for having been so desperate and rough with the younger exorcist. But exhaustion claimed his brilliant mind in little time, and he slept peacefully in bed with the Destroyer of Time without another thought.

_((Shitty ending. Blah, I lost it after the third page…but I really wanted to have Kanda overhear at some point. Sorry if it's bad. Please review! Next chapter will be nicer, I promise! Happy late Valentine's Day, Lavi and Allen! You guys, too!_

_--W.S.))_


	5. Becoming Blue

_((asdfghjkl;_

_I AM SO SORRY._

_School pretty much ate my life. -.- I am very, very sorry that I have not yet had a chance to update. But! Summer comes. :D I'll be able to write up until August when college starts, then I'll slow down again._

_Oh. And I want you to pardon the shitty yaoi in the previous chapter. Yeah…I shouldn't write anymore of that. I just can't get it to sound right. But…if you persuade me with your reviews…*is not digging for reviews*_

_That entire nonsense aside, I present to you Chapter Five: Becoming Blue (sorry for the bad chapter titles). __**WARNING: OOC Allen! VERY MUCH SO!**__))_

**Chapter Five: Becoming Blue**

"_Allen…!"_

"_La—ah! Lavi!" His hands strained against the flat length of fabric holding his wrists together above his head as his partner entered him. First pain, then pleasure began to flood his senses, sharpening and dulling his senses at the same time in some kind of sexual paradox. He moaned loudly and pulled his knees to his chest, urging the redhead to go deeper, harder, __**faster**__, begging him for more._

_And the Bookman did not fail him._

Allen blinked his eyes open blearily as the dream subsided. He gave a small, cute yawn and rubbed at his left eye as his vision adjusted. The bright fire of pleasure from the day's events had fizzled out to a mere tingling at the ends of his nerves, but this small afterglow was enough to bring a small smile onto his kiss-bruised lips.

Lavi was nestled under the covers beside him, his chest rising and falling slowly with the even breaths that accompany sleep.Allen studied his face, realizing that he couldn't remember seeing Lavi so relaxed (which truly is saying a lot…Lavi's a pretty chill guy) and thinking about how truly _wonderful_ he looked. The eye patch adorning his forehead had left a small line of its presence in his flawless skin, and one of his hoop earrings had left a small imprint upon the side of his cheek where he had been laying on it. His lips were parted slightly and his hair had settled around his face like a sleeping bird's wings.

Here, Allen thought, was the Lavi that he would always try to remember.

Night had fallen by the time Lavi woke up. He gave a long, luxurious yawn and sat up, rubbing his single eye to wipe away the tears of sleep. He admired Allen's room for a moment, then suddenly noticed the lack of Allen within it. Concerned, he quickly got up and pulled his clothes on, shoving his arms haphazardly into the sleeves of his jacket and holding his trusty hammer between his teeth as he pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway.

The halls were empty, completely devoid of anything other than the weak torchlight flickering along the old stone walls. Lavi frowned. _'How odd…it can't be that late…'_ He quickly placed his hammer into the holster on his thigh as he walked the dimly-lit hallway, scanning the darkness ahead of him for any signs of life.

Pale light spilled out onto the floor in front of him when he passed the cafeteria. The Bookman-in-training quickly turned into the empty cafeteria, sneaking past the kitchen door where he could hear Jerry's content snoring before slipping out the open door that was letting the light into the otherwise dark room.

He was in the back garden, a greenhouse area of sorts. Another yawn threatened to pass his lips, but he instantly stilled it at the sound of feet on the dewy grass.

"…Lavi?"

As though he had stepped into some sort of dream, Lavi found himself face-to-face with whom he was searching for, felt his soul drowning in those silver eyes. Allen Walker met his gaze evenly, folding his hands behind him as he studied the Bookman-to be, scanning him from head to toe. Lavi swallowed the lump growing in his throat as he felt his own eye meandering over the younger exorcist's body, a light blush rising into his cheeks as he tried to avert his gaze.

"A-Allen-kun," his voice sounded alien to him. "I was just looking for you. I thought maybe I had frightened you earlier…" He hung his head guiltily as a sigh slipped out of his chapped lips. The wind rustled through the trees around them, tossing leaves into the air and making them tumble along the ground; several of them passed his line of vision as he stared awkwardly down at his feet.

A light chuckle broke the stillness around them; Lavi instantly raised his head to find Allen smiling up at him, understanding glimmering in his star-like eyes.

"I know, Lavi," the white-haired exorcist spoke quietly, stepping closer to Lavi and lowering his gaze to his chest, "I know what you were thinking…but I do not fear you in any way, not even after what happened. I wanted it, too…it isn't that you took me by force or anything of the like…" Another chuckle slipped out of those alluring parted lips. Allen raised his head and flashed the Bookman a gentle smile. "Nothing could make me fear you."

Something inside of Lavi snapped. He stepped forward and curled his arms around the younger exorcist, nestling his face into the crook of that pale neck as he gave in to his feelings and broke down the Bookman's mask that was chained to his persona. Allen must have been startled, for his hands went up to rest against the redhead's shoulders as if to push him away. The white-haired exorcist proved him wrong by slowly slipping his hands up into his hair and holding him closer, stepping forward slightly to close a bit more of the gap that was between them.

"You're my best friend," Lavi breathed, clutching at the fabric of the boy's white dress shirt. "I don't want that to change. I can't afford to lose that…" Allen stiffened slightly.

"What do you mean, Lavi…?"

Lavi peeled himself away from the boy's neck to look into his starry eyes; an arrow of guilt pierced his heart at the confusion and hurt that shimmered within their depths. "Oh, Allen…" A lopsided smile spread across his lips as he cupped the boy's right cheek. "I want to know and memorize everything about you…I want to know you forever. I don't know what I'd do if I forgot you."

It seemed for a moment that those nasty feelings had left the boy's heart, for his gaze brightened and a smile tugged at the corners of his pale lips; but Allen did not stop there. The white-haired boy stood up on tip-toe, leaned in to the redhead's ear, and whispered, "So is there a way that I could make my best friend swear to that…?"

Lavi quirked an eyebrow. "Absolutely~ I swear it, moyashi." Allen shook his head.

"Seal it."

Lavi chuckled and pulled the boy's head up as he leaned down to catch those soft lips with his own.

_((Sorry about the abrupt ending, but I lost my nerve…there was going to be fluff, but I just couldn't make myself write it. D: Sorry! It will come in the next chapter, I promise!_

_-W.S.))_


End file.
